<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Beast in the Forest by ACreativeNameWasTaken</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28801875">The Beast in the Forest</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ACreativeNameWasTaken/pseuds/ACreativeNameWasTaken'>ACreativeNameWasTaken</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>I have no idea how to tag, Sleepy Bois Inc Angst, Technoblade Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade Hears Voices (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Your honour they're found family, no beta we die unlike technoblade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:40:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,376</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28801875</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ACreativeNameWasTaken/pseuds/ACreativeNameWasTaken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Technoblade couldn't remember a time when he wasn't hunted, a time where he saw peace, and the voices in his head were not a roar but instead, a dull whisper.<br/>But everything changed when an annoying blonde kid screamed at him and said a lot of swear words.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>330</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Where Monsters Lurk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Technoblade grunted as an arrow found its mark in his side, its marksman calling out to his brethren. </p><p>“I hit it! The fucker shouldn’t get much further.” The confidence of an inexperienced hunter finally meeting his target clear in his looking back to his allies to spread the word. Technoblade couldn’t decide what his most novice move was, engaging him in the first place or looking away. The young man was silenced by an axe to the side of his head, his horse seizing in fear and his body quickly grew limp and collapsed to the forest floor. </p><p>Technoblade thought it strange. That men such as these should die for a beast to live, blood not yet mature carpeting the lush floor of the dark forest. There was a strange beauty to it, the crimson seeping into fallen leaves and blooming flowers to feed the cycle it was born into once more. Of course, such thoughts could be pondered in the trees, under starlight when the world is asleep and the forest truly comes alive and this is why as the beast sank his axe into another man’s now lifeless body and yanked it out in a generous spray of red the beautiful thoughts that saturated his mind could be summarised as MORE MORE BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD MORE BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD KILL THEM MORE. </p><p>And the hunting party was no more. The lifeless bodies of twenty men littered the Verdun floor, moonlight reflecting in glassy eyes and the glint of a weathered axe as a beast turned and ran once more. </p><p>Technoblade had been hunted for as long as he could remember, his childhood one of using his small stature to join the foxes in their burrows, the mutual respect of the wild in unspoken trust as hooves thundered and dogs barked and snapped their jaws, days of starvation made them ravenous. As Techno grew, he only lost his ability to hide, his ability to sleep soundly, no hilt gripped in his calloused hand, a cornered animal must learn how to fight yes? And fight was what Technoblade did. Armed with only a small hunting knife he had stolen when his tusks had not yet truly grown, when he could cover his hoofed feet with baggy street clothes, when he was not often hunted for his species but instead, his social status, the beastly child hacked, slashed and tore his way through scores of men and women alike, all of whom wished to defeat the “Pig Beast”, the “Blood God of the Forest”, and all of whom had now returned to the Earth at his hand.  </p><p>When Techno had tried to remember a time before, a time of safety, all he saw was bloody hands, small, too small. He heard chanting, prayers, begging; he heard scores of humans screaming out to the gods for salvation. Technoblade did not like to think of Before. There was only the here and now, kill or be killed. And the beast was determined to survive. </p><p>He didn’t know what it was that drove him, perhaps a stubborn need to prove himself, an animalistic desperation to survive, perhaps it was the voices that invaded every corner of his mind, not allowing him to die only asking for more of the same bloodshed they had tasted for so long. The voices were never satisfied. </p><p>Despite being sixteen in age, Technoblade’s eyes spoke of droves of wisdom that some would never receive in a million lifetimes. Sleep up high, the ground is not safe. The night is your friend, they cannot see the traps you have set. Do not drop your guard, a weapon is a necessity- not a luxury. His large hulking frame was not that of the disproportionately lanky children he had seen in the streets when he was small, it was built of scar, damage and muscle built for survival, rough and calloused, beaten and bruised. Covered by stolen clothes and a tattered gown, rich, deep red still shining through despite years of abuse, if Technoblade was to be the Beast he could at least give his name some gravitas, make himself somewhat recognizable to drive away any novice hunters unwilling to throw their lives away. There was no point in truly trying to hide, the hunters always found him eventually. And besides, Technoblade doubted he could pass as human nowadays. His tusks peeking from his bottom lip, sharp and ready, despite the occasional inconvenience Technoblade was grateful to have such a natural weapon at all times. His ears met at sharp points, long and pierced, as Technoblade had wanted to look as threatening as possible and as such fashioned earrings- if you could call them that- from the faux- gold buckles of fallen hunter’s reigns. They also provided comfort, sparingly if any. Techno thought it was the beast in him, greedy and hungry for more. Although even if he could hide away his beastly features, there was still the matter of the scars that criss-crossed from his face to his feet, and the pale pink hair that had no natural explanation. Technoblade had always hated his hair, long and matted, but he refused to cut it. The beast believed that it had a warning to it, that no hunter had ever managed to harm a hair on his head. </p><p>Despite being sixteen in age, Technoblade was no child. He was a warrior, born of blood and flame. A monster of hell’s own design. </p><p>And by God had he earned that title.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Little Shit Has Appeared!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I suck at writing for Tommy all I know is child that swear and point knife at God</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Technoblade always travelled at night, the blanket of darkness often allowed him to travel slowly, leaving no tracks and enjoying what little he could of the forest around him. The breeze that caught the leaves making a quiet cacophony of whispers that carried through his hair, as Techno lifted his chin and closed his eyes, allowing the wind to caress him and feeling a wave of calm. Just for a moment, the voices were quiet.  </p><p>And then he heard a sound that did not belong to the forest. </p><p>Twigs snapping were commonplace in the day, but now? When the moon was high, it’s crescent clear above the trees, animals lay safe in burrows and caves, and the snap belonged to something too heavy to be the small nocturnal creatures that Technoblade shared the night with. His ears twitched as he stood stock still, every instinct on high alert, the voices screamed. BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD FIND IT KILL IT BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD. </p><p>Lowering so that he would not be highlighted by the moonlight peeking through the gaps in the canopy, the beast crept towards the noise. Emerging into a clearing, he saw a small solitary figure curled in a ball on the grass, its body was battered. His hand gripping the handle of his axe Technoblade approached it, realizing it was a small human child, no threat to him Technoblade let out his tension in a puff of air and turned to leave, when the child lifted its head. </p><p>“Hello? I-is someone there?” The child croaked out; it had been crying- Techno realized. Must’ve gotten lost. The child stared ahead, big, sky blue eyes glinting in the moonlight, its vision was blurry after crying and the darkness made it so that all it could see was the vague outline of someone in the distance. Technoblade knew that the child could not truly see him, or the child would be far more scared than any amount of being lost could make it. Technoblade cleared his throat, dry from lack of use- hunters weren’t the best for casual conversation. </p><p>“Are you lost, child?” Technoblade’s voice was low and gravelly, it sounded like the earth. His pity overruling his survival instincts, Technoblade planned to point the child in the direction of the nearest village and leave, quickly.  </p><p>Knowing he was no longer alone, the child turned to face Technoblade, squinting at the shadow before him. The child could be no older than ten. </p><p>“Oh fuckin ‘ell you’re big.” Technoblade did not expect the small child to have a vocabulary like this. </p><p>“Who are you? Show yerself bitch!” The child was bold, to say such things to a stranger, a big stranger, in the woods, at night, with no one else around.  </p><p>There was no way around it, the child would not trust directions from a shadow, Techno slunk out of the darkness, into the dim light of the clearing, perhaps the child had not heard the legends of a tusked beast of the forest. </p><p>“Fuckin’ ‘ell you’re ugly. Oi! Do you know where we are?” Heh? </p><p>H E H ? </p><p>The child was either very brave, or very, very stupid. Technoblade wanted to guess both.  </p><p>“Haven’t your parents taught you not to talk to strangers? I could be dangerous.” Technoblade’s curiosity was piqued. Who was this child? Who could look at a monster and treat it like just another stranger, Very rude but still. </p><p>“I don’t have parents! I have a Phil! He’s not very good at teaching me things because I swear at him and run away.” What the hell is a Phil? What? Never mind, despite his curiosity Technoblade knew he could not stay here for long. Raised a calloused hand he pointed in the direction of a nearby smokestack. </p><p>“Your home is probably that way, farewell.” Technoblade turned and left, ignoring the child’s cries of “OI WHERE YOU GOING UGLY BITCH”, his mind a whirlwind of questions. How was that child not scared? Why did the child have such language? How had he lived past toddlerhood with such terrible survival instincts? This “Phil” he spoke of must be a saint. </p><p>Questions still very much present, Technoblade found a sturdy branch not far from the clearing, and slipped into a restless sleep, his weapon still gripped in his hand, his ears still tense and raised, constantly on guard.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Bruh this is the first fanfic I've ever done that has more than one chapter, does this mean I don't have executive dysfunction no mo? Clearly.</p><p>Go follow my tumblr @acreativenamewastaken for more mediocre writing :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Why are you Here</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A swearing child manages to be incredibly persuasive with very little effort.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As it turned out, Techno hadn’t moved as far from the village as he thought, instead moving along the perimeter to find a place to rest. As such he was dumbfounded when he woke up one fine Summer morning to a child screaming the forest down. </p><p>“OI, DARK MYSTERIOUS STRANGER THAT PHIL TOLD ME TO STAY AWAY FROM! ARE YOU ‘ERE! OI! OI!” </p><p>My god that child was annoying. But his loud screechy voice might also attract unwanted company and Techno’s decision-making skills were severely inhibited by the fact that he woke up to this bullshit, he figured he had no choice as he clambered down from his perch high in the canopy and stretched, allowing his eyes to adjust to the sunlight and wincing as his stretches irritated old wounds. He found a shaded area near the child and, now that it was day, realized that the child could hardly be older than ten. His honey blonde hair was all over the place, filled with assorted leaves and twigs. Had this kid been dragged backwards through a bush? The kid wouldn’t stop fuckin screaming and it was really starting to get on Techno’s nerves. </p><p>“Oh my god what do you WANT.” Techno’s voice was sore from even a slight raise in volume but he just wanted the kids to shut up KILL KILL BLOOD KILL BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD KILL TOBUSCUS BLOOD shut up chat it’s only a kid. </p><p>“Well, you’re a dark mysterious stranger in the woods that Phil told me not to go out and look for cause he said you’d kill me but I just told him mate if anyone pulls a knife on me I’ll simply evade have I mentioned I’m an experienced warriorIseemeninthestreetandIthinkwhatifyoubutstabbedandthenIshankemandtheysayTommypleaseyou’resobigandmuscularforgivemeandIsaysorrymatebutthere’snocureformanandthentheydiean’that’sproperfunnythatis- </p><p>What the hell was this kid on. He was still going as Techno decided he may be 16 but he was too old to deal with this shit. He decided to use Ol’ faithful for when he wanted people to shut up and go away. Even if the kid went back to his village and warned them there was a monster nearby he’d be long gone by then. </p><p>Technoblade stepped into the light. </p><p>The kid went silent. </p><p>“HOLY SHIT YOU LOOK FUCKIN’ SICK.” </p><p>Technoblade had had many reactions to his looks over the years. Pity, fear, anger, disgust; this wasn’t one he’d had before. He couldn’t bring himself to speak as they simply stared at one another. Of course, it was the child that broke the silence.  </p><p>“Stay RIGHT here I gotta show you to my brother. I’LL BE RIGHT BACK!” The kid shouted as he ran off towards the village. </p><p>Should... Should he wait for him to come back? Wait no what the hell was he thinking the kid probably just used his brother as a front. He was probably sounding the alarm for the village hunting party and they were on their way right now. Techno turned to leave. But the kid hadn’t been scared of him. Techno’s mind was on overdrive, unaided by the cacophony of voices that wanted the annoying child’s blood. He couldn’t believe he was even considering staying. His survival instincts finally overrode his curiosity and Techno stalked away, returning to the forest although not straying as far from his last sleeping spot as he usually would. After all, there’s that common phrase “curiosity killed the cursed piglin beast with voices in his head”. </p><p>Technoblade didn’t think he had that phrase completely right... </p><p>He drifted off to sleep mind plagued by questions. He knew the kid was either incredibly brave or incredibly stupid, of which Techno had a VERY strong impression towards the latter. Who was Wilbur? Who was Phil? Either way Techno felt sorry for them both, assuming they would have to deal with the child on a daily basis. Techno ignored the faint pit of excitement that formed in his stomach at the thought of seeing the child again. Someone who didn’t immediately feared him felt... He didn’t quite know how to describe it, liberating? Confusing? Exciting? Techno didn’t quite know what it was that kept him defying all his instincts just to see this child again but here he was. A faint hope of seeing the child again left a smirk tugging the corners of his mouth as he fell into a very VERY light sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Bro I was so tired writing this I'm not really satisfied with how it turned out but we gotta get to point B somehow right?</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Feel free to follow my Tumblr @acreativenamewastaken, there are other ways to support me there if you enjoy my work! :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>